The invention relates to systems and methods for video encoding, and in particular to systems and methods for transcoding video and audio-video streams.
Video transcoding may be used to change various properties of a video stream, such as resolution and encoding format, among others. Transcoding is commonly a computationally-intensive process, which may involve decoding the input video stream from the compressed (transform) domain into the pixel domain and encoding the pixel-domain data into a new compressed-domain stream. Special-purpose hardware transcoders may be used to accelerate the transcoding process. Nevertheless, the performance of common software and/or hardware transcoding approaches may be limited, particularly for transcoding increasingly large numbers of streams in parallel.